fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Ne Towaku
Ne Towaku is a Nightloid (and Vocaloid4 (James234)) member. He used to be based on a YouTuber, but as of July 31st 2016 he is now an original creation. He is the part of the Agency called Rytem Studios Inc in Nightsingers Series. Design Mainly, Ne has chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, along with slightly fair skin. N!GHTLOID design This design is his main one. It mixes an original concept with the Miku formula. In this design/outfit, he wears a purple vest with black trims (just like Keirynn's) above black short-sleeved button-up shirt with yellow trims and dark gray pants with blue trims. For footwear, he wears red sneakers with black rubber soles above white socks. As accessories, he wears silver headphones and an indigo necktie. Personality Ne is described as smart, wallflower-ish, and sometimes a pretentious know-it-all. Despite his "quiet" personality aspects, he can rip a TV antenna from a roof (if there is one available) when he's set off by someone (which scares mostly everybody he's friends with, except Beatriz-Louise and his girlfriend ALMIRA.) Besides everything else, he is actually somebody who can easily make friends with a person (or people) he finds cool, such as Fumetsu and Beatriz-Louise. Although, this is not the case later, as he considers all of his friends "awesome, positive influences, and really cool". Biography He is the son of a popular TV host and his mother is a researcher. He has a little sister named Nana. One day, he met Bisuri Shimesa, Tokkyu Shinsei, and Kitsune Ryoken at a convenience store/gas station, and they became friends. A few months later, they made Ne the newest member of the V4s. Later, he also met the Nightloid, and joined them as well. Additional info Relationships *''Vocaloid4 (James234) -'' Best friends, often to always seen in good terms with each other. **''Fumetsu -'' Close friend, who Ne can talk about his problems to anytime. **''Bisuri Shimesa -'' Another close friend of Ne. Also respects Shimesa as the leader of the V4 team. *''Nightloid -'' Not necessarily best or close friends with most of them, but he is still friendly and actually looks up to them. **''Beatriz-Louise van Zonne -'' One of Ne's close friends. He considers Beatriz-Louise "really cool" and asks her details about her home country/ies, along with him sharing his experiences with the V4s with her. **''ALMIRA -'' Love interest/girlfriend. **''Luis Noizer -'' Presumed friendly rival. **''Lindsae Harmony -'' An ambiguous relationship, somewhere between normal friends and friendly rivals. **''LUMi -'' Considers her one of the nicest people he's ever met. She is friends with him as well. **''Raye Nightcore -'' Respects her as the leader of the Nightloid band, also a senpai of Ne (in which Raye does notice him) Appearances In the Nightloid Quest RPG. Trivia *His name is a wordplay on the Japanese pronounciation of "network" *He was originally based off an obscure YouTuber, but this is no longer the case. *He is tied for the shortest V4 along with Umi-Oji. Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Male Category:Original Category:Fanloid Category:Voiced Category:Nightloid Category:Voice from FUKASE